With the development of smart terminal and wireless network technologies, users expect to case a same terminal to access the Internet in different locations. Because different locations may be covered by different communication networks, the users may be required to pay expensive roaming data service charge for data transmission, particularly in the case of international roaming.
In order to save the tariff, it is desired to localize the service charge when the user is in international roaming. To do this, card information for multiple roaming countries is stored in the cloud. When a terminal is in roaming, the card information corresponding to the roaming country is retrieved from the cloud to complete the data service localization. However, when loading the card information of the roaming country, if a physical card is inserted in the terminal, the physical card can be disabled when the card information of the roaming country is loaded, resulting in the physical card being completely unusable.
The disclosed processor and information processing, method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.